


Revenge is Best Served Langsty

by Shizmas



Series: The Possessed Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue knows what's up, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keithy is a worried bf, Lance gets possessed, Lance is scared af, M/M, everyone is basicly tramatized, klance relationship, why do I do this to my son?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizmas/pseuds/Shizmas
Summary: One day, a leader of a dying race was killed by an assissin that went by the title of the Blue paladin. And, even after death, the leader's soul remains for the day to take vengence on the Blue paladin.As the paladins answer a distress call, nothing imortant, just a race in need of help, no Galra attackers, Lance starts acting strange. His normal self gone, they ask what's wrong, He responds that he is ok, but...is that really Lance that is answering?





	

Lance stepped out of his lion and took in a deep, icy breath. Stopping at Earth-like planets every-so-often was nice. The Cuban blew out the breath, fog forming from his breath, before sprinting down to catch up with the other paladins, who were already heading to where the signal was coming from.

As Lance slowed down, a wave of nausea hit him. "Lance? Are you ok, buddy?" Hunk questioned. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lance reassured with a smile to the yellow paladin. "Are you sure, babe?" Keith questioned, placing an un-gloved hand on Lance's forehead. "Quiznak. Lance, you’re freezing!” Keith said, cupping the other’s face. “I am? I didn’t do anything to make me cold…” Lance trailed off. “Lance? Are you sure you’re alright? I think you should head back to the castle.” Keith suggested, rubbing Lance’s cheek with his thumbs. 

“I agree with Keith. You shouldn’t be out here when you don’t feel well.” this time it was Shiro. Lance nodded. “Ok, I’ll head back, then.” the blue paladin responded. He then looked to the worried Keith. Lance gave him a reassuring smile, and kissed his palm. “I’ll be alright, babe. Just a bit woosy, ok?” Keith hesitated, before nodding. 

With that, Lance trudged back up to his lion.

“Hey, Blue. I’m back.” Lance called. Blue did not open her mouth. “Hey, Blue? It’s Lance.” the blue paladin said, walking up to his lion. Blue sent out a low growl to Lance. “Blue?” Lance fell back in surprise when his lion lunged at him. “Al-Allura? I’m coming back to the castle, but Blue’s acting weird.” Lance spoke in the COMMs. “Really? Um, can you try once more? I can send anything down to get you quite yet.” Allura said through the COMMs. “Uh...yeah, No prob.” he responded, standing.

“Ok...Blue? What’s wrong girl?” Lance placed a hand on Blue’s muzzle, she backed away.

_ Get out of my paladin _ she growled.

“What are you talking about beautiful? It’s just me here. Just Lance.” Lance cooed. 

_ But your spirit, my paladin. Someone else has entered you… I shall let you in, though. But if it gets worse, I can not let you in until the other spirit is removed. _

“Uh...ok..?” the blue paladin responded, confused as he trotted into his lion. “Allura, it’s alright. I’m in.” Lance announced in the COMMs. “Ok, Lance.”

The ride back was a little different, per say. BLue refused to let him control, so they had an un-smooth ride back to the haggar. Now Lance was nauseous on a whole different level. “Ok...ugh, note to self. Never, I repeat, NEVER let Blue drive...ugh…” Lance rubbed his temples, coxing them to sooth. 

He stumbled to the exit, when, suddenly, a sharp pain erupted through his skull. Lance yelped and everything went black.

  
  
  


“Hey, Allura. How’s Lance?” Keith broke through the COMMs. “He’s fine, he made it back safely, but…” Allura responded, trailing off. “But?! What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice boomed in the COMMs. “But, he acting strange. He didn’t say anything to me, and just walked off to his room.” there was silence on the other end, before Keith continued. “I’ll find him once we get back. He’s probably just tired, right?” Keith sounded like he was convincing himself more than Allura. “He’s fine, Keith. He just needs rest.” Allura reassured. “Yeah…”

 

There was a knock at Lance’s door. “Babe? Babe, are you feeling ok?” Keith called in. “Uh...yeah! I’m fine, bab.” Keith was silent for a moment. “Did you just call me ‘bab’?” there was an awkward silence between them. “Lance, can I come in?” Keith was getting concerned. “No no! I’m perfectly fine, trust me.” Keith didn’t believe a word. “I’m coming in-” Lance let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Keith flew into the room, only to find a blood bath.

“Lance!” Lance was littered in gashes, cuts and morbid carvings in his skin. Nails had been torn out of his fingers and toes, bits of flesh were cut out of places like his ears and his stomach. Lance continued to scream as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Blood was splashed and dripping from all over the room. Keith felt sick.

Hurried footsteps came down the corridor. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran appeared in the doorway, only for them to yell or star in shock or barf in the nearest trash (Hunk).

“G-get a healing pod readied, immediately!” Allura commanded, turning her head. Pidge was shaking, Shiro stared, horrified. 

Coran responded quickly, ignoring the fact that, he too, wanted to hurl.

Keith was the only one to approach Lance. Tears were streaming down his face. “L-Lance? Baby? Can-can you calm down?” Lance started breathing slower and calmed slightly. “K-Keith...it hu-hurts…” Keith’s heart lurched painfully. “Babe, babe you’re going to be ok. I’m just going to take you to the healing pod, ok?” Lance nodded, slightly. Keith took in a shaky breath before carefully lifting his boyfriend, ignoring the strong metalic scent in the room. Lance let out a pained squeak as Keith lifted him.

He held him close as he quickly, made his way to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any of it's characters.
> 
> I'm so exsited for this series, so here's the sich. Each part is of a different member of the voltron crew (the paladins+Allura and Coran) getting possessed or controlled against their will. ALL OF IT LANGST. Here's the order I'm planning;  
> 1) Lance  
> 2) Allura  
> 3) Shiro  
> 4) Hunk  
> 5) Coran  
> 6) Pidge  
> 7) Keith  
> yep...that's 'bout all I have to say...stay tuned for...THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
